deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deidara
Deidara is a villain from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bambietta vs. Deidara (Completed) * Deidara vs. Solf J. Kimblee (Completed) Battles Royale * Akatsuki Battle Royale With the Akatsuki * Organization XIII VS The Akatsuki (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Gambit * Kingpin * Yoshikage Kira (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) History Deidara is an S-rank missing ninja from The Hidden Stone Village. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps, a highly praised artist, and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki's student. During this time, he desired to reach greater heights in his art, leading him to steal the Hidden Stone forbidden jutsu, which allows one to knead their chakra into substances. He discovered the type of art he was looking for: the "Art of Single Moment" in the form of explosives while bombing his village to the point it was left in shambles. After this, he began offering up his services to other insurgents. Eventually word of Deidara got around to the Akatsuki, causing them to track down Deidara and convince him to join. Deidara at first refused to join, but then was forced to when he lost to Itachi, stating that Itachi's Sharingan was "true art", immediately after stating that an artist should not praise another's art over their own. This developed his hatred of the Sharingan and the measures he would take to counter it. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Deidara (unknown last name) *Age: 19 *Height: 166 cm | 5'5" *Weight: 50.8 kg | 111.99 lb *Kekkei Genkai: Explosive Style *Deidara's hobby was experimenting with explosions. *Deidara's favorite food was bakudan, a pun on the actual food (boiled eggs in surimi) and the Japanese word meaning bombs, while his least favorite was mixed rice/pilaf. *Deidara's favorite phrase was "Art is an Explosion!". Ninja Training *Medium Chakra reserves. *Trained by Onoki *Does not normally utilize Taijutsu in a fight, preferring to fight from a distance with his clay bombs, however is proficient enough in the art to avoid Team Guy, a Hidden Leaf team that specializes in the art. Equipment & Abilities Forbidden Jutsu Thanks to the forbidden jutsu he stole, Deidara has mouths on his hands (and chest), allowing him to knead his chakra into his clay. In the process this makes living sculptures that he can detonate with his Kekkei Genkai: Explosive Style, a combination of Earth Style and Lightning Style. * Exploding Clay ** C0 *** By stuffing clay into the stitched-up mouth on his chest, he is able to turn himself into a bomb, thus killing himself and whatever is in a ten kilometer radius of the explosion under normal circumstances. It is used as a last resort. ** C1 *** Exploding Clay Minions *** The most basic and versatile of Deidara's techniques. These come in various shapes and sizes, ranging from insects to spiders to birds (which he and other people can ride on as an added bonus) to reptiles. ** C2 *** This one takes the form of a large dragon, which Deidara can also ride on as he rains guided missiles made of clay on his enemies. It is also stated that this is one of Deidara's favorites. *** Explosive Landmines **** These are fired by the C2 Dragon. These can be hidden by anyone who knows the "Earth Release: Hide Like A Mole Technique". When used in conjunction with the missiles, it can trap Deidara's foes and force them to suffer the explosions. ** C3 *** A powerful large scale bomb that once activated, it becomes a large statue that can be dropped on Deidara's target(s). When activated, just before detonation, both of the statue's arms are completely horizontal. ** C4 (AKA C4 Garuda) *** Deidara developed this technique as a way for him to counter the Sharingan. After using his actual mouth to chew up the clay, he spits out a gigantic clay doll version of himself (or in other cases, a chibi doll of himself (this version uses the mouths on his hands)). When this doll detonates, it releases cellular sized bombs that enter the bloodstream via the lungs. Deidara can detonate these on command, causing the victim(s) to disintegrate. Can be countered by attacks that cover a large range or by attacks that can attack things on a cellular level. ** Clay Clone *** Typically used as a trap for the enemy. Earth Style *Earth Style: Hiding Mole Jutsu ** Allows Deidara to hide in the ground, safe from his enemies and/or when his suicide-bombing clone is about to explode. Misc. Jutsu *Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique ** Allows Deidara to pass through barriers that surround the Akatsuki Hideouts. *Shadow Clone Jutsu ** Suicide Bombing Clone *** A clone that does the suicidal C0 for him while he hides underground or somewhere else that is safe. Eye Enhancement *After his defeat at the hands of Itachi, Deidara trained his left eye extensively to counter Genjutsu created by the Sharingan. When this ability is used, his pupil dilates. *Eye-scope ** Used to see very long distances. Helps Deidara for pinpointing far away targets and indicating the range between him and the targets. This scope is worn on his left eye and is usually covered by his hair. Feats *One of the youngest members of the Akatsuki (joined at around 12 years old). **The Akatsuki came to him, he did not come to the Akatsuki. *Defeated Gaara single-handedly via attempting to blow up the Hidden Sand Village, exhausting Gaara of his Chakra when he defended it via his sand. (Likely would not have defeated Gaara if the fight had not taken place above the Hidden Sand Village) *Captured the Three Tails, Isobu, in his home territory (Albiet Isobu was exhausted from previous events that took place the day before). *Got both arms torn off and was still able to fight. *Was able to fend off Team Guy with no arms. ** He only had a kunai in his mouth and various techniques that he had to escape from close quarters. *Sneaked up on a couple of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU Black Ops agents while also planting clay bombs on them. *Could escape from Gaara's sand with his strength. **This caused him to sever one of his arms though. At the same time, he used this as a way to plant some clay in Gaara's sand. *Dislodged two giant shuriken from his arms with his feet. *Managed to trick Sasuke Uchiha twice. *Trapped Sasuke at one point. Flaws *Despite his medium Chakra reserves, he can run out in the middle of a fight, leaving him exhausted. He's mastered Chakra control in order to postpone this from happening. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Artists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains